1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a screw assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A screw is generally used for securing a first object to a second object. When the first object needs to be disassembled from the second object, a tool is required for disengaging the screw, which can be inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.